


Bad Idea

by paranoid_parallax



Series: lotura week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Allura (Voltron), Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subdrop, sub Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Day 2: Anger / Fantasy (Petunia)Lotor was the one who suggested they try roleplaying this sort of scenario, but when things get too much for him to handle, he feels obligated to continue anyway. Allura stops and takes care of him once she realizes, and they talk things through.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: lotura week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	Bad Idea

_“Lotor!”_ Allura’s angry voice pierced through his thoughts, making him jump. A moment later, the door slid open to reveal the princess standing with her arms crossed and expression furious.

Play-furious. She wasn’t really mad, he knew. This was planned.

It was hard to tell, though. Now that it was happening, it felt so _real_.

“What were you doing at dinner last night?”

“Nothing!” he said quickly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He didn’t actually know what she was going to use. What if it was something real? What if she had agreed to this as a way to channel her anger at him?

Allura raised an eyebrow. “I saw how you looked at her.”

“I didn’t—”

Taking a step closer to Lotor, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close, blue eyes locked intensely on his. _“Quiet,”_ she hissed.

“Yes, Princess,” he said meekly, head bowed.

“I think you need to be punished, don’t you?”

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to answer; he didn’t want her to hate him for saying the wrong thing… “Yes, Princess,” he said more uncertainly after a brief moment of deliberation.

“Get on the bed then, darling. Let me just go get some things, I’ll be right back.”

Lotor felt himself relaxing as she broke character for a moment. Allura wasn’t really mad at him. It was going to be okay.

A minute or so later, she reentered carrying a box and turned on the lock setting on their door. With a grin that she couldn’t quite make cruel, Allura turned back to her prince. “Now, what am I going to do with you?”

It turned out she was going to do a lot of things.

First she spanked him, which might have been enjoyable if she hadn’t brought the anger back with it. It stung, but he sort of liked the pain— well, the physical pain. The tightness in his chest and the anxiety swirling in his gut, the certainty that he had upset her, those just hurt.

He felt like a child again.

The humiliation of that might have been somewhat exciting if it hadn’t felt so specific. If she was just treating him that way as a part of the “punishment” it would have been one thing, but this hitting combined with anger felt like a callback to his own childhood in particular, and that was never a good thing.

“Lotor? Sweetheart?” The facade of anger dropped again, and she sounded worried.

“Yes?” he managed.

“Are you doing alright? Do you need to use your safewords?”

 _It’s a trap, don’t give her another excuse to be angry—_ “No, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You look upset.”

“It’s okay. It’s just… part of it.” He’d suggested this whole thing to begin with. He couldn’t back out now.

Allura hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. “Alright, if you say so.” She didn’t spank him any more, though.

Instead, she slid a vibrating toy that was curved just right inside of him, and used another on his cock while ordering him to lie still on the bed. This was better. No unpleasant associations here— it was torturous, but in a good way.

After edging him for what felt like hours, she turned both off and took them away. Lotor whimpered faintly at the loss, squirming in an instinctive attempt to replicate the sensation. He felt… odd. Floaty. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

“Stop moving,” Allura snapped, and he flinched. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Lovingly, she brushed some sweat-tangled strands of hair out of his face, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, he could see the concern on her face. “Are you sure it’s alright? Do you remember your safewords?”

“I do.”

“Good.” She bit her lip nervously. “We don’t just have to stop, either, if that’s why you’re hesitant— you know you can tell me to slow down if that’s what you need.”

He forced a smile. “No, it’s alright.”

“Okay.” She looked uncertain, but didn’t press further.

They continued for a while. Some parts were good; any time Allura let him touch her was heaven. Others felt like they were scraping a blade over his nerves, both the metaphorical and the literal ones, but he was afraid to speak up. He didn’t want to upset her or ruin this whole thing that had been _his idea_ in the first place but now she seemed to like it and he couldn’t just quit now it wouldn’t be fair and it would make her more angry—

In the end, it wasn’t any physical action that pushed him too far— it was mere words.

“Naughty,” Allura said teasingly, and that was fine enough. With a cute attempt at a growl, she dove in to kiss his neck. “Never listen, do you.” Now her tone was still fond, but that hit hard. It was too familiar. Too close to home. “Always misbehaving. I’ll have to make sure I train you better.”

That was it.

Lotor knew there were tears running down his cheeks, but he couldn’t stop them.

Allura looked horrified. “I’m so sorry. Look, we’re done with this, okay? I promise. That’s all. I didn’t mean to hurt you…” She sat down beside him. “Is it alright if I hug you?”

“Don’t know.”

She waited patiently for him to get the words out. His brain and tongue seemed to be moving so slowly now.

“Too much… everything. I feel weird. Like I’m feeling… too much.”

She considered that for a few ticks. “Do you want a bath, maybe? I won’t touch you unless you ask, but I can stay with you if you want— or not, if you don’t. It might feel good to just relax in there for a bit?”

“Okay.”

He stumbled into the bathroom, a worried Allura following him and helping set everything up. Once he sank into the warm water, he sighed in relief, feeling a little better already. It was soothing some of the sensory overstimulation, easing some of the pain.

“Do you want me in here, or no?”

“Stay,” he said immediately.

The princess waited quietly by the tub for several minutes while Lotor slowly managed to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” he said as soon as he felt able to speak.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“You’re upset.”

“I’m just worried about you, love.”

“Are you still angry with me?”

“I was never angry with you, Lotor.” Allura looked a little sad, and he felt even more guilty. “I was just playing along. You said you wanted to see me kind of angry and possessive, and I thought you would let me know if you weren’t okay.”

“I… I got too caught up in it. It felt too real, and I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. You checked in so many times, I was just… stubborn.” He’d just been scared, really, but that was stupid. He should have known better.

“It’s not your fault at all. You didn’t feel safe to tell me to stop, and I shouldn’t ever be making you feel that way.”

“It’s not because of you!” he said vehemently. “I trust you with my life. It just reminded me of… things.”

“Childhood things?” she asked softly.

“Yes. It’s my fault for suggesting something that I should’ve known would give me a weird reaction.”

“Look, it doesn’t have to be anyone’s fault. Let’s just learn from it and move on, okay? We need to be more careful around sensitive stuff like this in the future.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry. Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Lotor hesitated for a moment. “Can we… cuddle?”

Allura smiled, looking faintly relieved. “Of course.”

She helped him out of the bath and into some comfortable clean pajamas, then went to quickly get herself ready for bed before returning to lay beside him.

Snuggling in close to his chest, she murmured, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You are always safe here. I promise.”

“So are you,” he replied. As the submissive headspace faded, he felt they were back to their usual dynamic— that of each protecting the other.

The two soon fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, both blissfully too tired to dream.


End file.
